1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of managing the downloading of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, player devices capable of playing back contents such as photos and moving images acquire contents from a recording medium. As broadband network access has become available easily in recent years, methods have been used to download and acquire contents over a network. The trend is also seen in mobile devices that utilize wireless technologies. Some mobile devices used are no longer provided with a mechanism to acquire contents from a recording medium.
Mobile devices of the first type adapted to read contents from a recording medium and run the contents thus read (hereinafter, referred to as “recording medium type devices”), and mobile devices of the second type adapted to acquire contents by downloading the contents over a network (hereinafter, referred to as “downloading type devices”) and to run the contents thus acquired are both available for use. However, it has become difficult to exchange contents between devices of different types because the two types differ in the medium used to distribute contents.